Acostumbrado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Estoy acostumbrado —Espetó Félix. / Bridgette lo observó tristemente. /— Que estés acostumbrado, no significa que estés bien.


Desde hace un buen tiempo, Félix se acostumbró al hecho de que su madre ya no estaba y de lo que su partida generaba en su padre, adaptándose al nuevo progenitor que tenía ante sus ojos.

Ese que se volvió frio e indiferente.

Empezó a acostumbrarse al silencio de su hogar. A la soledad que brindaba recorrer los pasillos y al sentarse en esa gran mesa y comer solo. Como el hecho de dejar de ver la cara -seria- de su padre para ver su espalda.

Ante esos cambios comenzó a encerrarse alrededor de libros, a leer con más esmero y sin darse cuenta comenzó a aislarse de la gente, pero él, tenía un objetivo en su mente. La intención de volverse el mejor. Esperando que su padre lo llegue a mirar y muestre orgullo. No obstante, eso no sucedió, ya que no importo cuantas notas perfectas le mostró, no importo cuantos premios ganó. No importo.

Nada importaba porque a su padre le daba igual.

Y a Félix, empezó a dejarle también de importar. No el hecho de cumplir con sus obligaciones y responsabilidades sino el hecho de querer complacer a su padre. Eso dejo de importar, el de buscar su aprobación.

Ahora lo que hacia, era porque él quería. Ahora demostraba ser el mejor ante todos, no solo a su padre.

 _"Un bien hecho, hijo mío"_ Una sonrisa de orgullo, una mirada afectiva, una palmada de aliento. Dejo de esperar eso, ya acostumbrado a no recibirlas.

 **...**

 _"Reunión de padres"_

Félix emitió una carcajada en su interior. Su padre no vino y debió imaginarlo, aun si ese compromiso había sido informado por Nathalie, aun si lo sabía.

No iba a venir.

Como lo de sus competencias. Él lo sabía, pero no por eso el apareció alguna de ellas.

¿Por qué hoy iba a ser diferente?

 **...**

Toco el timbre de salida y Félix se marchó de allí. Camino por un tiempo, hasta que decidió sentarse en una banca de un parque. Suspiró varias veces con la mirada gacha y vacía.

No sabía cómo sentirse. Aun si no esperaba nada, aun conseguían decepcionarlo, una y otra vez. Tal vez porque en el fondo esperaba algo. Esperaba que llegara y le digiera que estaba orgulloso y feliz de tenerlo como hijo.

Pero eso nunca pasaba.

— Hola, Félix —El susodicho reconoció la voz de inmediato.

Bridgette.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó— ¿Vino tu padre a la reunión? No lo vi.

Félix la miro enfadado " _¡Adelante, échale sal a la herida!"_

— No —Sus manos las tenía en su bolsillo, apretando fuertemente los puños.

— Bueno, supongo que estaba ocupado —Dijo— Aunque debió hacerse un tiempo...

— Estaba ocupado como dijiste —Explicó— Y además tengo buenas notas, es una pérdida de tiempo que él estuviera aqui. Aun si lo tuviera no lo perdería con estas cosas.

— Tienes razón, pero que te digan que tienes un hijo excelente y muy responsable, es algo que llena de orgullo a cualquiera —Repuso— Si hubiera podido, de seguro venia.

Sonriendo alegremente. Félix noto que quería hacerlo sentir mejor como si estuviera decepcionado solo porque no vino a esa estúpida reunión de padres. No era por el hecho de que falto hoy. Era el hecho de que no vino otra vez a alguno de sus compromisos, eventos o competencias.

— No lo conoces —Espetó bajando de nuevo la mirada a sus pies— Mi padre no piensa de esa manera.

— Querías que viniera ¿Verdad?

— Eso no importa —Clavándose con fuerza las uñas en la palma de su mano. _"¡Vete!" "¡Vete!" "¡Vete!"_

— ¿Le dijiste que querías que viniera?

— No y no importa, ya sé cuál iba a ser su respuesta. _"¿Por qué no se iba?" "No quería que le recordaran, lo que no podía olvidar"_

— ¿Por qué no le dices cómo te sientes? Si le dices que quie...

— Crees que hablar cambiara algo —Espetó levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos celestes fríos y cristalinos como el hielo. Había furia y dolor en su mirada, en el tono de su voz— ¡Sigue soñando, Bridgette!

— Nunca lo intentaste ¿por qué decís eso? —La frente de la muchacha estaba arrugada, dolida al verlo de esa manera.

— Mi familia no es como la tuya, no creas que le puedo decir cómo me siento y volveremos a ser una familia unida y feliz.

— Podría suceder —Rebatió esperanzada, no soportando verlo de esa forma.

— No va a pasar —Aseguró— Todo cambio desde lo de mi madre, ella no va a volver —Refutó— Nada va a cambiar porque diga que soy infeliz o que me siento solo...

Bridgette se quedó muda. Félix también. La joven, se percató que esas palabras reflejaban como se sentía en realidad Félix. El susodicho se dio cuenta lo que en realidad dijo.

— Estoy acostumbrado —Espetó Félix. Esperando que no le tome importancia a las recientes palabras.

Bridgette lo observo tristemente. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a cristalizarse al solo mirarlo e inevitablemente las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. A Félix se le dilataron las pupilas, al verla llorar.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? —Cuestionó.

¡Eso no tenía ni puto sentido! El debería llorar, él debería...

— Que estés acostumbrado, no significa que estés bien —Dijo— Pensé que te conocía —Sollozando— Pero... —Negando con la cabeza— No me imaginaba cuan solo estabas.

 _"¿Estaba llorando por él?"_

— Deja de llorar —Masculló, desviando la mirada sin poder mirarla. Porque si lo hacía, él, sentía deseos de llorar.

— No puedo —Admitió— No puedo, ahora que se lo que has pasado...

— ¡Ya basta! —Exclamó, la voz de Félix salió quebrada— ¡Detente!

— Pensé que te gustaba estar solo... estaba equivocada ¡Nadie debe estar solo!

Ella seguía hablando entre lágrimas. Félix no podía entender ni la mitad, su corazón se sentía desbocado. Nunca había visto llorar a Bridgette, pensó que era de esas personas que no tenía preocupaciones, que eran felices de la vida, que sonreían ante todo, aun si el mundo te echaba mierda encima.

Pero estaba llorando, su sonrisa que parecía alegrar hasta un no vidente. Se había borrado para dar paso a lágrimas y no lloraba por ella. Lloraba por él.

— ¡Detente! ¡Deja de llorar!

Y al momento cuando dijo esas palabras sintió el agua salada en su boca. ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Mierda! Desde hace bastante tiempo que no lloraba, nunca creyó que lo haría en esta situación.

— ¡Estúpida, Bridgette!

Exclamo furioso por mostrar esa vulnerabilidad, causada por su presencia.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó, acercándose hacia él y abrazándolo, su cabeza puesta en su pecho. Las manos de ella detrás de su cabeza— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, estúpida?

No entendía nada. Ni siquiera sabía, exactamente porque lloraba.

— Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...

— Tonta.

Ni siquiera sabía porque la insultaba. Pero odiaba mostrar esa parte suya, se sentía patético el ser consolado por su acosadora.

— Deberías intentar decirle a tu padre, como te sientes —Comenzó, aun las lágrimas se resbalaban de sus mejillas blanquecinas— Es verdad que puede no resultar, pero si sale mal... solo tienes que recordar que no estás solo —Espetó— Yo voy a estar contigo, siempre.

— Eres una estúpida, tonta...

Siguió insultando, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en mayor cantidad, sin control, empezó a gimotear, a tomar entre sus manos la ropa de Bridgette con fuerza, arrugándola en el proceso.

Nunca había hablado de la soledad que sentía, nunca creyó que lo iba a decir alguna vez y si, lo hacía nunca en su vida pensó que podía "ese alguien" ser Bridgette.

 **...**

A la media hora. Félix dejo de llorar, cuando sintió que las lágrimas de su rostro se secaron, dejó de agarrar la ropa de Bridgette con sus manos y se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a marcharse.

— Bridgette —Dijo al rato, de espaldas, sin mirarla— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra de esto! —Espetó— Si le dices a alguien lo de hoy... —Inició— ¡Te matare!

Al finalizar su amenaza, echó a correr sin esperar respuesta, con la cara roja por la vergüenza. Realmente, nunca supo que tenía tantas lágrimas reprimidas hasta que las derramo.

 _"Deberías intentar decirle a tu padre, como te sientes"_

Recordando, en el trayecto, esas palabras. No es que creía que Bridgette no tenía razón, era solo que tenía miedo de que no resultara.

 _"Solo tienes que recordar que no estás solo"_

Pero quizás, algún día podría decirle a su padre lo que tenía encerrado en su corazón. Y quizás todo pueda ser mejor.

Solo... quizás.


End file.
